Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170624023802
Elsa and Breha of Arendelle was seated on their beds in their bedrooms in another rich place away from Arendelle, they were in their beautiful, lovely, pretty pajamas nightgown/dress, reading, Elsa in blue and Breha in white but they felt as if they were being watched, they kept looking at their beautiful, lovely, pretty, recently pedicured barefeet, as if something was wrong with them. Elsa's and Breha's toenails were beautifully painted colorfully, Elsa's were blue while Breha's on the other hand were dark pink and their soles of their feet were really soft. They wrinkled ther soles of their feet and wiggled their toes relaxingly. Plus, they were adjusting to the cool air on their soles to easily relax them. They also scrunched their sexy toes too. Furthermore, they spread their their toes out mockingly. ''''They were showing off their feet. They lifted their feet up in the air, wrinkled their soles of their feet, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread them out until they finally put their feet down on their beds. However, neither of them even had a relaxing, warm feet massage rub at all though. Plus, neither of them had their soles of their feet nor their toes being stared nor looked at nor played with nor touched nor massaged nor rubbed nor kissed nor worshipped nor licked nor even tickled by anybody at all either. They lied down on their beds, closed their eyes and slept peacefully but they still wrinkled their soles of their feet, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread their toes out though. They continued to do nothing but wrinkle their soles of their feet, wiggle and spread their toes out relaxingly until they finally stopped wrinkling their soles of their feet, stopped wiggling their toes and stopped spreading their toes out at last so they relaxed their soles of their feet and toes but they still needed anybody to give them a relaxing feet message rub though. 'However, they were unaware that someone was staring at their soles of their feet and toes. '''Looks like someone was going to tickle Elsa's and Breha's soles of their feet. '''Then they felt someone was worshipping, touching, massaging, rubbing and tickling their soles of her feet and toes relaxingly while they still slept peacefully. Plus, someone was playing with their feet. Then they tried to resist the urge the laugh and giggle but neither of them could at all as they started giggling and laughing because they felt something or someone was poking their soles of their feet by tickling them in order to wake them up. Plus, they felt someone was scratching and skittering her fingernails all over Elsa's and Breha's lovely soles of their feet faster and harder across their soles. Elsa and Breha finally opened their eyes, sat up as they woke up to find out who was tickling them. It was none other than their own house mate friend, Elphaba Thropp who was tickling them after she was staring at Elsa's and Breha's soles of their feet and toes. "Elphaba, was that you tickling us?" Elsa asked Elphaba. "Why were you tickling us? What were your true intentions?" Breha also asked Elphaba too. "I was looking at your feet, admiring them." Elphaba answered. "Because I have a foot fetish and your feet look really nice and sexy, especially your cute toes." "Hmm... what were you planning to do with our feet?" Elsa asked as she and Breha wrinkled their soles and wiggled their toes by spreading them out only just in order to mock, tease and taunt Elphaba.'